Unwanted
by this-forgotten-universe
Summary: "Let's play a game, one where you love me as much as I love you, and the loneness doesn't hurt so much..." Yea this description is terrible, and this was an angsty 4am Crenny drabble so please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh cmoooon" I whined, nudging Craig.

"No".

"Please?"

"NO"

"Bu-"

"Fuck off Kenny!" Craig growled, flipping me off.

I sighed and folded my arms, pouting like a small child. Craig was hiding something and despite my poking and prodding, he would not give in. I wasn't going to get any answer at this rate and drastic measures needed to be taken.

"If you don't tell me…ill go ask around." He twitched. "Maybe Stan might know something" I paused. "I mean I could thinking of a million things you could be hiding" I turned away from him, arms still folded.

"Im sure Kyle and _Cartman_ would be interested in being more…involved in your life as well?"

I heard a loud frustrated sigh and knew I'd won.

"So what's the secret?" I asked excitedly.

He averted his eyes a bit, finally settling them on his shoes.

"I kind of have- a-a crush on someone" he stammered, yes Craig Tucker, stammered out.

Oh fuck, I swallowed, a lump forming in my throat.

"Who?" I managed to say, my heartbeat speeding up. He hesitated looking unsure of himself before taking another breath.

"Wendy okay? Fuck." He blurted out blushing.

My heart stopped, my whole body suddenly feeling heavy. I felt embarrassed, like an idiot for getting my hopes up. I was Kenny, the neighborhood whore after all. According to all who knew me, and not well might I add, I fucked anything that moved. I had a shitty family. A shitty life, and was destined to be alone and that was that.

I was destined to be alone.

I suddenly started laughing, because it was just so fucking funny.

"You picked the most flat chested girl in school!" I laughed out.

"I-I mean at least Bebe looks like a women and not a box ahahaha- oh fuck my ribs!" I doubled over my lungs burning from laughter.

Craig just seemed confused at first, his eyebrows knit together, before he realized I was teasing him. His face scrunched up in irritation, then slowly, anger.

"Man fuck you!" he seethed, both middle fingers gracing me with their presence.

"S-sorry dude but fucking Wendy? You guys make CRENDY! Pfffffffttt!" I laughed even harder. It was just so hilarious I couldn't help myself.

"Screw this! I'm leaving. SERIOUSLY FUCK YOU KENNY!" He yelled before practically stomping out of my room, switching my light off.

"Your and asshole" he muttered before slamming my door behind him.

I giggled a bit more, looking towards my door.

He would never know, I sighed; because I was Kenny fucking McCormick, a poor, filthy, man whore.

My hand's dropped to my sides, warm liquid falling down my cheeks. I was crying? Oh yea, I _was _crying because I…I loved Craig, and I would always be alone, because my love would never be reciprocated. I could never be loved. I would always be unwanted.

And with that thought I fell to the floor, and cried for an hour.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this probably sucks, but I needed to write! And I'm also sorry Kenny, I'll give you love *cries*<p>

Anyways! Enjoy this little angsty thing I wrote. Ill write a happier one when the inspiration strikes I promise. T.T


	2. Chapter 2

You know that voice in the back of your head telling you not to do something?

Well, it was probably screaming at me right now; not that I was listening. I mean it's not like I could die anyways so why be careful? Why not indulge?

I stared at the set of pills in my hand, my heart racing, hands trembling, I was afraid.

Just because I'd done it before didn't really make it easier. I've died in so many ways that you would think I'd be fearless, but pain was pain and I remembered every second of it.

Unfortunately, for me, I was set on this, and brought my shaky hand to my mouth.

"Do it you pussy" I whispered to myself, before popping a handful of pills into my mouth and washing it down with a beer. Tasty.

I wasn't suicidal, at least not this time. I just needed to talk to someone. If that meant going to hell then so be it.

With that thought a searing pain shot through my stomach, black spots dancing around my eyes, as my chest grew heavy. The last thing I remembered seeing was red hair, then nothing.

Note: I know this is short but its something. Sorry I've been so busy with a lot of stuff lately but I'll keep trying to continue this. I'm open to any ideas for my stories so feel free to message me! I'm really uncreative so they would help a lot.

Much love - M.


End file.
